Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal melt circulating drive device and a main bath including the metal melt circulating drive device.
Background Art
Circulation and agitation of melt are essential processes to efficiently and quickly melt iron, nonferrous metal, or the like. In the past, for the circulation and agitation of melt, inert gas has been blown into the melt or the melt has been forcibly agitated by a mechanical pump. Further, there is a magnet type agitator that includes permanent magnets where magnetic lines of force are horizontally emitted and enter and which are placed next to the melt present in a container and drives the melt by rotating the permanent magnets while the magnetic lines of force emitted from the permanent magnets pass through the melt (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-106689
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4376771
However, a method of blowing inert gas has problems in that it is difficult to avoid the clogging of a blowing pipe for gas and troublesome maintenance such as replacement of the blowing pipe is required. A method using the mechanical pump has a problem in that large running cost is required. Further, the agitator disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a problem in that the size of the device is increased and the cost of equipment is large. Furthermore, the agitator disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has problems in that melt may leak and a high level of maintenance is required. Further, in the magnet type agitator of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a furnace body is reinforced with a stainless steel. However, there also is a problem in that the stainless steel plate generates heat.